It Was You: A Ricky and Amy Love Story
by HarryPotterLover1316
Summary: Ricky and Amy have been together for quite sometime. Amy has made it loud and clear that she doesn't want another baby for at least another five years. Ricky wants a baby and is willing to do whatever it takes to get her pregnant. Will get better. R
1. Trailer

**It Was You: A Ricky and Amy Love Story  
Trailer**

John is five years old. His parents' have been together officially for four years years. Amy is 20 and Ricky is 21. Amy attends the Community College and Ricky goes to school at night but works at the Butcher shop during the day.

Adrian and Ben had a daughter, Emily Jade Boykevich. They're engaged and happier than ever. Ben eventually got his job back at the Butcher shop. Ricky begged for Mr. Boykevich to give Ben his job back. Adrian stays at home with Emily during the day but goes to school at night.

Grace is in a relationship with Grant. They've been going strong for two years. Grace and Grant attend the same college. Both still want to be doctors somewhere down the line.

Jack is single. He broke up with Madison after dating her for a year. He's in college in Arizona. He broke away from everyone after Senior Year.

**Jack, Grace, Grant, Adrian, Ben, and Emily will not be mentioned much in this story. This is going to focus mainly on Ricky, Amy, and their family I hope you enjoy this story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**It Was You: A Ricky and Amy Love Story  
Chapter 1**

Amy woke up and looked at her boyfriend. She couldn't believe the amazing night they had shared the night before. Amy's parents' took John for the night so they could have a little date night. Ricky and Amy took full advantage of the quiet night with her boyfriend.

Ricky took Amy to her favorite restaurant and then they went to a club for some drinks. (Since Amy was still underage to buy her own alcohol, Ricky had to buy them for her.) To top off the night they went home and made love till they were all tired out. (A/N Ricky and Amy have their own two bedroom apartment. They saved up all their money from working.)

Amy got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and about five minutes into the shower. She heard the door open. A couple of seconds later, Ricky was in the shower with her.

"Ricky! What are you doing? You were sleeping!" She giggled.

He smiled and kissed her. "It was hard to continue sleeping without you in my arms."

They showered together and then got out and began preparing breakfast. They loved that they got to sleep in and that it was so quiet. When they finished, they sat at their table. It was very quiet for a while Ricky thought it was a little weird. He was so used to hearing the TV blasting with John's cartoons.

"Amy, when did you want to expand our family? We haven't talked about this in a really long time." Ricky smirked.

Amy thought for a moment. "I want to have my career all set up before I even think about another baby. I want us to live in a larger place. John should be at least 10 years old before we even think about giving him a little brother or sister."

Ricky nodded. Part of him wanted another baby. He loved that the house was so hectic everyday. He missed having a baby to look after. He loved John so much but he wanted to experience everything right from the beginning of the pregnancy. He wanted to start expanding his family right away.

Although Amy wanted to wait, he knew they could afford another child. He was going to get her pregnant one way or another. After they finished breakfast, Amy left to go get John. This gave Ricky the perfect chance to think of a way to definitely get Amy pregnant.

He went into the closet in the bathroom and pulled out the box of condoms. Since they had been together such a long time, they only relied on condoms for protection. Amy also hated how she felt when she was on birth control. He took a pin and began poking holes in the condoms.

When he was done, he put the box back in. He hoped that his plan worked. He wanted another baby whether Amy liked it or not and he was going to insure he got another child.

Twenty minutes later, Amy arrived at home with John. Ricky was so happy to see his son. John ran over to his father and hugged him.

"I love you so much John." Ricky said as he kissed his sons head.

John smiled. "I love you too daddy. I'm tired, can I take a nap?"

Ricky knew this was the perfect time to try to attempt to get Amy pregnant. Amy put John down for a nap and rubbed his back until her son fell asleep. Twenty to thirty minutes later, she came out of John's bedroom and sat on the couch with Ricky.

He whispered into her ear. "Want to practice baby making?"

She nodded and went into their bedroom. He told her he'd get the little thing they needed. When Ricky got into his bedroom he saw Amy was already undressed and under the covers. He slipped the condom on and they went at it.

Afterwards, they laid side by side and for some reason to Ricky the sex felt better knowing Amy could get pregnant. Now all he had to do is keep getting her to have sex so he could definitely get her pregnant. He just hoped she wouldn't catch on.

**Woah, woah. So Ricky wants a baby and Amy doesn't. How long will it take for her to get pregnant again? What will her reaction be when she does? How will Ricky tell her that it's his fall? This could break them because he lied to her.**


	3. Chapter 2

**It Was You: A Ricky and Amy Love Story  
Chapter 2**

Two months later, Amy went to Adrian's house with John. Ricky was working and Amy had the day off from school. She told Adrian that she hadn't been feeling well lately and that she missed two periods. Adrian told her to go right over because Ben was working.

When Amy got there, Adrian already had two pregnancy tests on the table waiting for her. Amy looked at her puzzled.

"Look, Amy you already know sometimes protection doesn't work and a few times this year we had pregnancy scares so I kept tests in the house to check every so often." Adrian said very matter-of-factly.

Amy nodded and took the two tests. "Mommy just has to use the bathroom John, stay with Auntie Adrian." She smiled and walked into the bathroom.

She sat on the toilet and urinated on the two sticks. The directions said to check the results in exactly five minutes. She sat the alarm on her phone so she wouldn't check too soon or too early.

So many thoughts ran through her head. What if she was pregnant? What would Ricky think? Would he get mad and leave her? Her parents' wouldn't be able to say much she was older now. She was doing so well now. Would another baby mess up all of her plans?

In the middle of Amy's thoughts, her phone alarm went crazy. Amy looked at the two tests and both said "Pregnant" on the little screens. She dropped to the floor. How could this be happening again? She played it safe. They used condoms every single time.

Amy walked out of the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. Adrian knew immediately that Amy was pregnant again. Amy sat down and put her hands over her face. She let all the tears fall.

"Amy…it'll be alright." Adrian tried to say the right thing but she wasn't sure what the right thing was.

Amy shook her head. "I don't think so. Ricky is going to flip out on me. I tried to make sure this wouldn't happen. Don't get me wrong I'll love being a mom to a baby again but it's just too soon. We were finally doing perfectly. Our son is going to school. Everything was perfect."

"Try to think positive Ames. It's bad if you stress out. You don't want to upset the little one." Adrian smiled.

"Thanks Adrian! You're a great friend! I should probably get home. I have school tonight. I'll tell Ricky about the baby. And I'll keep you posted." She smiled back.

Amy grabbed John's hand and they walked out of Adrian's house. When they arrived at their house, Ricky was already home preparing dinner. Amy hated the smell. Now that she was pregnant her sense of smell was much better.

Ricky served the dinner and Amy sat with John and Ricky at the table. It was pretty obvious that something was upsetting Amy. Ricky just wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask at the dinner table. He thought for a moment and remembered that Amy would be at school till 11 so he _had _to ask now.

"Amy, honey, what's wrong?" Ricky looked at her.

Amy hesitated. "Well Ricky, we're going to have another b-a-b-y." She started to tear up.

Ricky got all excited the moment he had been waiting for had finally arrived. "Really? Amy! That's so great!"

Amy looked at him surprised. "Really? You're not mad or anything."

"Honey, I wanted another b-a-b-y for so long now." Ricky smirked.

"Something is telling that you're behind this." Amy gave him "the eye"

Ricky nodded a few times.

"I should so hit you right now but I won't. I'm happy about this if you're happy. Do we have the money?" Amy smiled.

"Amy, we have plenty of money." He giggled at her.

Ricky's happiness made her feel a bit better. At least she knew he wasn't going to break up with her or anything. She did want to know _how_ he managed to do it though.

**So Amy knows that Ricky had something to do with her pregnancy and she wants to know what he did to make it happen. Will she be mad when she finds out? One review for the next one.**


	4. Chapter 3

**It Was You: A Ricky and Amy Love Story  
Chapter 3**

A week went by and Amy still had no idea how Ricky managed to get her pregnant. She did research on the internet and couldn't figure it out. She knew she was probably missing one very small yet important detail. She finally gave up and decided just to wait until Ricky told her what he did.

Ricky liked making her squirm and wonder. He did feel bad because of how much time she was devoting to trying to figure it out. She even asked her mom and Adrian. Neither of them could figure out how he managed to do it. At first Anne Juergens was mad at Ricky for lying to her daughter and making her get pregnant but afterwards she got very excited about having another grandchild on the way.

One night Ricky sat Amy down and told her he'd explain what he did. John was already in bed so it was much easier for him to tell her. He went into the bathroom closet and pulled out the box of condoms.

Ricky sat down at the table and pulled a condom out. "Amy, look closely to it."

She noticed all of the little holes in the packaging. She shook her head. He used some kind of pin to prick the holes in. Part of her was mad at him for not just telling her that he wanted a baby, but she quickly decided "what's done is done" there was no point to fighting with him about it.

She threw the entire box out. "We'll need to get a new one after the baby is born. I don't want an accident like this happening again. Two babies is good enough for me for a very, very long time." She paused. "Oh and Ricky if you _really _wanted another child you could've just told me. You didn't have to be sneaky about it."

Amy walked into the living room silently. Ricky knew he was in deep trouble. Now he had to think of a way to make Amy happy and make her forget about his little, teeny, weeny mistake. He went and sat in the living room next to her. She gave him an evil look and he kissed her on the cheek. Immediately she smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Amy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I wanted." Ricky smiled.

Amy smiled back. "Oh don't give me that smile. You know your smile is my weakness. It always gets you out of trouble no matter what."

"I know that's why I always smile at you when I'm in trouble." He continued to smile at her.

After watching some television they decided they wanted to discuss things for the new baby. Although they had some time before the baby came, they wanted to figure a few important details out. Problem number 1: where would the new baby sleep? The new baby could either share a room with John or sleep in their room. They had to discuss the pros and cons of both choices.

They quickly came to the conclusion that having the baby in their room was a much better choice. Since John now went to school they wouldn't want to disturb him in the middle of the night. They were going to need to wake-up in the middle of the night to take care of the baby and if he/she was in their room it'd be easier.

Amy and Ricky were going to discuss baby names but they decided that they wanted to wait a month or more until then. (A/N: Readers can suggest baby names in a review. Feel free to!) It was going to be quite a while until they found out what they were having so there really was no need to rush it.

Ricky glanced at the clock on the cable box. "Ames, we should go to bed. It's midnight and we have to be up at 5 to get ready and then get John to school."

Amy agreed. They got ready for bed and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Life seems pretty perfect for Ricky and Amy. Will this continue or will they hit a few bumps in the road? Readers please feel free to suggest names for a baby. I'd love to hear everyone's opinions. 1 or 2 reviews for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**It Was You: A Ricky and Amy Love Story  
Chapter 5**

_(A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing and reading! I have been getting some comments saying that they're characters are out of character. I want it to be like that. As much as I love the original Ricky and Amy I wanted to switch it up a bit. I'll admit I'm not too fond of this Amy and Ricky myself. Their character traits will change later in the story. For now this is how they're going to be while they adjust to everything. They are also about 6 years older than their characters in the show so their personalities have changed._

_If anyone has any ideas for what they would like to see if future chapters, feel free to post it in a review. I love hearing what all of you have to say! I'll try to update as often as I can but sometimes I get writer's block. It's worse now because I'm trying to focus on three stories at once. I got the ideas for all three at once and I didn't want to lose one of my ideas so I decided to do all the stories.)_

Ricky's birthday was in a few days and Amy wanted to do something special for him. She wasn't completely sure what she wanted to do yet but she did have ideas. She was thinking of taking him out to his favorite restaurant, going to a movie, and then going out to his favorite club. Ricky and Amy didn't go out alone often so Amy wanted to make the most out of this opportunity.

Adrian agreed to watch John for that day and the next day. She said that she missed the days when John would stay over and play with Emily. Emily was only about three and a half years younger than John. Amy and Adrian joked and said that Emily would marry John someday. Deep down inside Adrian _did_ hope that. At least she'd know Emily was marrying a good guy. Good guys were very, very rare.

Ricky's birthday came rather quickly. Ricky thought back on his life and couldn't believe how much he had in life. He never imagined at 22 he'd have a wonderful, perfect girlfriend, a son, and another baby on the way. He thought that by 22 he'd be in jail and have a very long criminal record. Amy forced him to turn his life around. He was going to be grateful to her for the rest of his life.

Amy decided on going to Ricky's favorite restaurant for a late dinner and then out to the club. At about 7pm they arrived at the restaurant. It was called Maria's. The food was mostly Portuguese cuisine. Amy and Ricky rarely got the chance to go there so they were going to enjoy every second of it. They both ordered their favorite meals.

"Amy thank you for everything." Ricky said in between bites.

Amy looked up at him a bit puzzled. "What are you thanking me for, honey?"

He smiled. "I'm thanking you for giving me our amazing son. Thank you for forcing me to become a man. Thank you for sticking by me through everything. Thank you for giving me a second child. I know our second baby isn't here yet but I am so excited to experience everything with you. I wish I would have been more mature when you were pregnant with John."

Ricky had never thanked Amy for all of that before. She had a huge smile on her face. She was so thankful that Ricky was in her life. He was truly the love of her life and soulmate. He made her so happy and stuck by her through every tough time they had.

"You're welcome, honey. I love you. Happy Birthday." She leaned across the table and kissed him,

Ricky smiled. "I love you too, baby."

They enjoyed a nice quiet dinner. Before going to the club, they went back to their apartment to change their outfits. Amy didn't want to wear dinner clothes out to a club. She's the only one who had the change their outfit. Ricky didn't care about how he looked. Amy wore a black strapless dress. She still wasn't showing so she got away with wearing all of her old clothes.

They arrived at the club at about 10pm. Amy was only having Shirley Temples and Soda. She told him that he could drink since he was celebrating his birthday. Ricky and Amy didn't drink often. It wasn't something either of them was interested in. However, Ricky wanted to do it up big for his birthday since he was still young.

Ricky ended up having Jagerbombs, Patron, Tequila, Vodka, and a bunch of other heavy liquors all within the first two hours. Ricky felt fine and in control. He was having a great time dancing with Amy on the dance floor. All of their favorite songs were playing which made the night so much better.

Around midnight Amy started to feel nauseous. She knew the baby didn't like it that she was out. She figured that if she went home one of Ricky's friends could drive him home. (A/N it was Ricky, Amy and a few of Ricky's guy friends.)

"Ricky, I'm going to go home. I feel really sick. This baby is really unhappy. Stay and enjoy the rest of the night. I'll see you in the morning." She said into his ear.

"Are you sure? I could come home with you if you wanted Ames." He wanted to make sure she got home safe.

"It's fine, stay. It's what I want you to do." She smiled and kissed him. "If it makes you feel better I'll text you when I get home."

Ricky nodded and waved to Amy as she left the bar. He was really worried about Amy getting home. He wasn't sure if she'd be able to drive safely. If anything happened to Amy or their baby he'd never forgive himself for not going home with Amy.

At 1am Ricky _finally_ got a text from Amy. "Home safe. Have fun! Loveyou xo"

Ricky smiled at his phone. He replied. "It won't be the same without you. See you in the morning. Goodnight I love you too."

At the apartment, Amy smiled at Ricky's reply. She had been throwing up pretty often since she got home at 12:30. This baby sure was giving her a run for her money. She really hoped that the sickness would get better as the pregnancy went on.

Ricky was having a great time dancing and drinking with all of his friends. Some girls even approached him but he told them that he had a girlfriend, a son and a baby on the way. He wasn't interested in any girls except Amy.

By 2:30am things were getting to get a little hazy. Ricky lost track of how many drinks he had. He definitely felt out of control. A girl approached him. He thought she was absolutely gorgeous. She looked like she was 5ft 4inches, 115 pounds. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey there, one of your friends told me that it's your birthday. My name's Taylor. I'd really like to show you a good time." She winked at him.

Ricky was not himself at all. He looked at her and was very attracted to her. I'm Ricky and you're right it is my birthday. If you want to show me a good time, I'm down." He smirked.

"Alright, let's go to my place. I'll give you a night you'll never forget." She smirked back.

Taylor and Ricky walked out of the club together. All of his friends high fived each other and kept enjoying themselves. Taylor and Ricky arrived at Taylor's apartment and started kissing right when they got through the door. They undressed each other quickly. Ricky carried Taylor to the bed and threw her down. He took off the rest of his clothes and got to work.

Meanwhile, Amy woke up at about 4am feeling very sick. She ran to the toilet as quickly as she could and threw up a couple of times. Something didn't feel right to her. The club closed at 3 and Ricky still wasn't home. She sat on the bathroom floor and thought for a moment. Where was he? She decided that maybe the boys were having an after party somewhere. Amy decided to check her phone to see if she had any calls from Ricky.

_**New Text Messages – 0**_

_**Missed Calls – 0**_

_**Voicemails – 0**_

She decided to call Ricky to see what was going on. She was beginning to get a little worried about him. It immediately went to voicemail. "Hey it's Ricky! Sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey honey, it's Amy. Where are you? I'm beginning to get very worried. Maybe your phone died. Call or text me as soon as you can. Goodnight I love you."

She set her phone down on the table on the side of her bed and slowly drifted back to sleep.

**Uh-oh Ricky went back to his old ways with that girl Taylor. Will he confess to Amy? If not, how will she find out? Will this break them up? Three reviews for the next one! **


	6. Chapter 5

**It Was You: A Ricky and Amy Love Story  
Chapter 6**

_(A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of you reviews their really helpful. Someone said that the last chapter really didn't make much sense. I thought it did but I guess I was wrong, that's fine! I was just trying to stir up some conflict and that's the only way I could think of at that moment. I'm sorry if any of you didn't like the last chapter. I'm still trying to figure out everything out for this story. And the beauty of fiction writing is I can go pretty far fetched even though it's realistic fiction. To the person that asked if he wore a condom, yes he did._

_As I said in the last chapter if you have any suggestions, just let me know in a review! I'll consider them for future chapters. Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you xo*)_

Amy woke up in the morning and noticed that Ricky still wasn't home. It was about 9am. She checked her phone.

_**New Text Messages – 0**_

_**Missed Calls – 0**_

_**Voicemails – 0**_

She sighed and put her phone down. Where could he be? He was never gone that long without calling. Come to think of it, Ricky never spent a night away from Amy. Since they had moved in together, they spent every single night together. They had been living together since Amy was eighteen. She knew something definitely was not right.

Meanwhile, Ricky woke up and glanced over at the girl by his side.

He thought, "Oh my god, what did I just do?"

He put his hands to his face and slid them down his face. He was in disbelief. He knew he had ruined everything.

"How could I do this to Amy? We have a son and another baby on the way. She trusts me." He felt so guilty.

He quickly got out of the bed and found the bathroom. When he was done in the bathroom he quickly got dressed and left.

"Did I really drive last night, drunk? That is so not like me. Well I guess I wasn't much of myself last night then." Ricky unlocked his car and got in,

The minute he got into the car he plugged his cell phone into the charger. He heard three beeps.

_**New Text Messages – 5**_

_**Missed Calls – 2**_

_**Voicemails – 1**_

He checked the missed calls, both from Amy. He checked the text messages and one was from Amy. The rest for from his friends. He dialed his voicemail number and entered his code.

Over the phone he heard, "Hey honey, it's Amy. Where are you? I'm beginning to get very worried. Maybe your phone died. Call or text me as soon as you can. Goodnight I love you."

He felt terrible for worrying Amy. He hated worrying people and he definitely didn't want to stress Amy out now that she was pregnant.

He thought, "I completely messed up I am such an idiot. I can't believe I did something like what I did when I was a teenager. There is no way she'll ever forgive me. I'm going to lose my family."

He slapped his hand into the steering wheel. He was so frustrated with himself. Only a complete moron would have a one night stand when he had a girlfriend. This was going to be a very, very long day. Before he drove off, he checked his texts. There was one text from Amy at 6am.

The text read "Woke up ur not here plz come home, miss u. loveyou xo."

As he was driving home he called Amy. She picked up on the first ring.

"Ricky! Where are you? I was so worried about you!" She really did sound worried.

He had to think of what to say quickly. "Hey baby. Sorry I stayed at Trevor's last night."

"Okay, it's fine. Could you stop by Ben and Adrian's and pick up John please?" She sounded upset.

"No problem. I'll see you when I get home. I love you. Bye." He ended the call.

Ricky picked John up and then headed home. The minute he walked in the door Amy ran up to him and hugged and kissed him. He felt more like crap seeing how she reacted when he finally got home. This was going to make telling Amy that much more difficult. She pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes. She had a smile on her face. Seeing her smile made him feel more guilty than he had ever felt in his life.

"Amy, I am so sorry I worried you. My phone died and that's why I never called you." This time he told the truth. His phone really did die.

Amy nodded. "It's fine just try not to let it happen again." She looked at John. "Hey buddy, do you want some lunch." She smiled at her son.

"Yes, mommy. Can I have some macaroni and cheese?" He smiled back at his mother.

"Of course you can. Go play with your toys or watch TV. I'll tell you when I'm done." She walked into the kitchen and started to prepare her son's food.

John walked into his bedroom and began playing with his toys. His parents' spoiled him as best they could Sometimes money was tight but Ricky worked a lot of overtime to support the family. He banked some of his money as well. Amy's job helped her a lot too. She had two years of school done and was finishing her last two while she worked.

Amy worked at her father's furniture store. The hours were really flexible and pay really good. Ricky had recently finished his schooling so that helped him get more hours at work. He worked about 10-12 hours a day. He loved his job so he didn't want to complain. Since he had a degree, Mr. Boykevich increased his pay. Instead of 9 dollars a hour, he got 17 dollars an hour.

Ricky's boss was a very generous man. Ricky went and sat at the kitchen table and decided to text his friends. He was so mad at them for telling Taylor to approach them and that they let him leave with her. They should have never told Taylor to go up to him.

He texted Trevor. "U jackass. I cheated on Amy. U shld have nvr tld taylor 2 go up 2 me."

Trevor responded quickly. "Srry dude shes gd tho right? Ive been hittin tht for 2mths."

Ricky was more infuriated. Trevor actually _knew _the girl. This changed everything for him. His friend did it intentionally.

"U gave me something u fuck? Nasty dude. I don't wanna fuck w/ ur girls." Ricky typed quickly.

He was impressed with how quickly he texted when he was mad. His fingers seem to speed up tremendously.

"U needed 2 get some. Amys knocked up so ur sex life prob sux." Trevor was so cocky.

Ricky was furious with his friends. They knew how much he loved Amy and yet they still decided to mess up his relationship. This whole thing could have been avoided if he would've insisted on going home with Amy.

_**Later That Night**_

John was already asleep. He had school in the morning. Amy and Ricky were about to go to bed when Amy's hormones took over. All of a sudden she really, really wanted to have sex. She got on top of Ricky and started making out with him. She did a few things to turn him on. She knew which buttons to push after a six year relationship. When they finished they laid in bed staring at the ceiling..

Amy turned and looked at him and asked, "So who is she?"

**Uh-oh Amy knows. How'd she find out? Sorry if some of this chapter didn't make sense. I did the best I could. Three-Four reviews for the next one! :)**


End file.
